ditfandomcom-20200214-history
1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 *Joseph and Gummi, both drunk, get into a fight, after which Joseph storms off. *Baron Zarath is defeated. 1991 Isadurn and Sean are born. 1992 Brooklyn Gales is possibly born. 1993 Ipall Mercedes, Richard, and Sammy Salaraga are born. 1994 *Dorphane Giles alerts Mr. Stupid NoHead to a passage inside the Old Police Station that can allow for a full-scale massacre.Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? *'Operation: Blitz': Following this, Mr. Stupid NoHead goes to the police station, where he scatters all the police inside it, though Dmitri and Laurel Donner fail to show up. Joseph Abernathy is subdued in battle with Giles. However, Bladepoint and Zett manage to survive the purge, along with a handful of others. Bladepoint makes an escape with Karan. *The First NoHead War comes to an apparent end. *Will Ostler is born. 1995 *The U.S. Government is taken over by Mr. Stupid NoHead; Bill Clinton is murdered. *The Attack on Superhero School occurs. *The Infiltration of the Mutamon occurs. January 15th Miranda Patrick is born. June 8th Charles is born to Leah. July 15th Luke Norris is born to Alex and Hailey Norris. August 16th Valiera Nelson is born to Lauren Nelson. September 7th Matthew is born. October Carol Wilcox is born. 1996 * It is confirmed that all staff members of Tower Placement School on their post in the School War were born prior to this year. * Rachel becomes a member of the Fencing Club and is ranked number three on the Club's top-ten duelists list (behind Jamboga Pine and Roger Black. * Jeremy begins at Superhero School. * Fermon dies. * Jamie is possibly born. February 13th Helen McKeen is born to Grace McKeen. March 4th Hebe is born. July 19th Carl Alex is born. September 23rd Nicholas Nelson is born to Lauren Nelson. October 14th Rose Johannson is born to Jeff Johannson. 1997 * Plot to assassinate Mr. Stupid NoHead: **Mr. Stupid NoHead is kidnapped by members of Sanct Security, which Mr. Crooked NoHead had made sure would occur by acknowledging his son as an acquaintance in public with Max as a witness. **Shortly thereafter, Ms. Bitter NoHead’s graduation takes place. During it, Mr. Crooked NoHead is nearly killed by assassins in a hit ordered by Max Tegan and Sanct Security. **As Mr. Crooked NoHead focuses his efforts to foil the kidnapping attempt and use it to locate Max, he is unaware that a second attack had been planned against him. Sage Preston is contacted by the assassins with the information, and immediately notifies Mr. Stupid NoHead. The two arrive at the Dark Lodge as Crooked, gravely injured and barely conscious, is lashing out against his attackers. All the others, including the employs at the front of the building, had been killed. **Mr. Stupid NoHead personally executes Max Tegan and many other members of the Gran Protectorate in the embassy. *The Imperial Police are unable to find any culprits behind either incident, even though the Government Investigatory Committee forms a special task force to look into the matter in the wake of Senator Kim’s assassination. *Kylee starts out at Superhero School. *Michael, Spencer, Aspen, and Narrisa are born. *Natalia Thornton is born to Grace McKeen. *Xydarone V is born to Xydarone IV. June 13th Bailey Dennings is born. 21st Rebecca Black is born to John Black and Georgina Marquez Kelly. August Nicholas Phee is born. 1998 *Superquack and Jamboga Pine fight in the Quackville Bank. *Aurora Black is murdered. *Tony and Tyler Grant Snr. are born. *Charity Hirz receives her fateful surgery. February 9th *Summer Petersen is born. March 6th Dora Reich is born. September 28th Jenna Rose is born.Jenna Rose Official Site 1999 * At some point between January and August 13, Christian Nelson is born. * Green Light and Purple Light are captured and taken to Zira's Palace. However, they escape from Empress Zira Miranda Grover by unleashing DL-class gladiator robot DL09, who kills Trudy before he is blasted apart. * Greg Hecks builds a robot, but it malfunctions after fifteen minutes of usage. * The Battle of Tennessee occurs. * Gavin and Tavion Gondronan, Natalie Clarke, Ralphie Jeff, Robert Iego, Susan, and Ursula Blackham are born. Births * 1991: Roxy Karparan * February 17, 1992: Chris * April 20, 1998: Melissa Vaine References 1990s